


A Face for Fame is a Crying Shame

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Steve Friendly, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Harassment, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky's friends don't particularly care for his boyfriend.Title Credit: Poison//All Time Low





	A Face for Fame is a Crying Shame

Tony loves living with his boyfriend. He loves being able to share a bed with someone he loves again. Bucky is always warm - so warm - even when he sleeps, and it perfectly balances the perpetual chill under Tony’s skin. He’s a cuddler, and he makes Tony feel safe. He hasn’t felt so safe since he was with Pepper. Of course, there’s the logical explanation that Tony suddenly feels more at ease when he sleeps because he’s bunking with a supersoldier. That’s not it, though. He knows that that isn’t the real reason for his waning paranoia. He’s in love with Bucky, and that alone makes him believe he’s safe. Bucky would protect him even without the serum.

Maybe everyone else knows it too - that Bucky will protect him. Maybe that’s why they only dare to treat Tony like a criminal when he isn’t around.

It’s nothing particularly new to him. He’s been treated to the public’s skepticism since he was old enough to listen. The mistrust from his own team isn’t even new - especially after Ultron. Tony’s not stupid, though; he’s seen their disdain grow since he started dating Bucky. He knows he doesn’t have the best reputation when it comes to relationships, but the way the Avengers look at him when Bucky isn’t around makes his blood boil furiously. They should know that Bucky can take care of himself. They should know that Tony cares enough not to hurt him on purpose.

He hates how their judgment makes him resent the man he loves for having true friendships where Tony never has. He always thought of Steve as one of his closest friends - beaten only by Natasha and Rhodey - and it makes him sick with sadness how quickly the Captain decided he was worthless and untrustworthy as soon as his old buddy from the forties came back into the picture. Maybe it was stupid of him to believe that Steve wanted him to be happy.

As soon as Tony starts dating Bucky - and, mind you, it’s  _ Bucky  _ that asks  _ him  _ out to begin with; Tony is not the aggressor everyone seems to think him as - he’s getting shovel talks from people who barely even know Bucky. Of course, the talk is disheartening coming from Steve, but Tony guesses it’s only natural. Bucky was Steve’s best friend long before he was Tony’s boyfriend. That makes sense, but it definitely doesn’t add up coming from people like Sam or Wanda. It  _ really  _ doesn’t make sense coming from Sharon Carter, who’s met Bucky twice but grew up having playdates with Tony at least once a week. Chances are, they just don’t like Tony, and that frustrates him to no end. He knows Bucky a million times better than they do, and it’s not fair that they get to use him as a scapegoat.

Tony’s patience is beginning to wear thin.

-

Ironically, it was Bucky that suggested going to this party. Tony’s been avoiding events like this for a couple of months - ever since his conversation with Steve.

_ “You may think you’re some unreadable enigma, but I know you, Tony,” he says, eyes hard and colder than he’s ever seen them. “I don’t  _ want  _ you to break Bucky’s heart, but I know you will. That’s what you do. You go to parties, and you drink, and you fool around. You’re going to slip up, and when you do, I’ll be watching.” _

When he swears off the party scene and decides to stick with water for the time being, he swears to himself up and down that he just does it to spite Steve. How dare he act like he knows Tony when all he’s done the whole time they’ve known each other was make assumptions? The truth, though, though he doesn’t want to admit it, is that he fears that Steve is right. Tony will fuck up and hurt Bucky unless he changes.

But Bucky loves seeing the modern wonders of New York in the 21st century. He’s charming, and smart, and funny. He always wants to _see,_ and _learn,_ and _mingle_ more. Tony loves watching him in action, and when he mentions that most of the Avengers have been invited to this year’s Met Gala, Tony can’t say no.

He kind of wishes he were capable of saying no, because he’s in a hell of a situation now.

He’s on his way to get himself a new (non-alcoholic) drink when he finds himself being cornered by a man who’s clearly intoxicated. He’s never seen the man before - he must be someone’s plus one - but he’s being crowded against the wall, and he can’t seem to move to free himself. He’s frozen still.

“Hey, there,” the man says, and his breath smells strongly of rum & coke. He reaches one clumsy hand down to grope Tony’s ass. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?”

And he’s always had this reputation for arrogance -  _ a strong presence, just like your father _ , Peggy Carter always said - but that Tony is gone. He’s a timid little kid all over again, and he’s frozen by the unwelcome hands on his body and the reek of booze filling his nose. His eyes are blown wide, and the man seems to be getting even closer. He starts kissing down Tony’s neck, and Tony just tenses. He can’t move.

He lets out a little whimper of discomfort, and he finally feels like he can move. He freezes all over again when he catches the murderous gaze of Steve Rogers, and then he relaxes.

_ Please,  _ he mouths. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s pleading for, but his heart feels like it’s stopped beating. It’s burning in his chest like it did in that cave when Yinsen first hooked him up to that car battery. He knows that Steve can get him out of this situation. They’ve had their share of moments since Tony started dating Bucky, but they’re still friends. Lord knows Steve has saved his ass enough times.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief when Steve pulls the man off of him, but then he’s being dragged away by the wrist. They approach Bucky, who is standing alone in a corner. He’s sipping his drink and scanning the room, probably looking for Tony. Steve practically shoves Tony to Bucky when they reach him.

“Are you finally gonna listen to me, Buck?” he asks, voice livid. “I just caught this asshole cheating on you. How are you gonna justify  _ that _ ?”

Tony is seething. How is it that Steve only ever sees enough of a situation to justify his own self-righteousness. If he jumps to conclusions, he’s always protecting someone. He’s always protecting  _ Bucky, _ but that’s Tony’s job.

Bucky’s eyes widen, and his eyes flash to Tony’s face. He takes one look at Tony’s quivering upper lip and shiny eyes, and his entire face softens. He takes a step forward and places his metal hand soothingly on Tony’s shoulder.

“What happened, Solnyshko?” he asks softly, and Tony breaks down crying at the term of endearment, collapsing into Bucky’s chest as sobs wrack his chest. He can practically  _ feel  _ Steve rolling his eyes behind him.

“Wanna go home,” he pleads, sniffling. “Don’t wanna talk here.”

“Okay, come on,” Bucky says softly, running a hand through Tony’s perfectly styled hair. Tony pulls back in time to see him glaring disapprovingly at Steve.

-

“What happened?” Bucky repeats when they’re lying in bed later that night.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Tony says softly. “I didn’t cheat on you. I would never.”   
  
“I know ya wouldn’t,” Bucky reassured. “Did that guy Stevie was talkin’ about bother you?”

Tony nods and wipes his nose on the back of his hand.

“He just cornered me, I swear.”

“I’m sorry, doll, that musta been real scary, huh?” He nods again.

“Please don’t leave me,” Tony pleads. “I’m sorry Steve hates me. I’ll do better, I swear.”   
  
“Ya don’t hafta do anything,” Bucky says, hugging Tony close. “I know he’s stubborn. That ain’t your fault. I’ll talk t’ him, okay?”

“Okay.”   
  
“Now go the hell to sleep.”


End file.
